1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip used for business for filing paper etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clip used for business for filing paper etc is in general composed of a main body thereof formed by bending a flat plated spring material so as to turn into substantially an equilateral triangle in section and a pair of operational levers made of a metallic wire raising and falling down free disposed at both sides of opening edges of said main body.
According to such conventional clip as above, when falling down the operational levers while holding paper etc therebetween, said operational levers lay down along both surfaces of said paper etc; and accordingly it has such advantage as easy arrangement and custody thereof because of lessened spaced.
On the other hand, however, according to such conventional clip as above, there was such defect that the opening edges are forced to open by pressing metallic operational levers inward with fingers while holding the same so as to open the main body of the clip; and as a result said levers are apt to deeply touch with the fingers at that time, thereby causing some pain to the fingers and further causing operational difficulty accordingly.